


On The Ice

by phoenixdawn



Series: Snow & Ice [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, OT12 (EXO), Winter Olympics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixdawn/pseuds/phoenixdawn
Summary: Luhan is expected to take home gold in Figure Skating for China, and Minseok is the star of the Korean ice hockey team. When their practice times overlap on the ice, neither backs down and sparks fly between them. But will they bang bang, fall in love?Side note: Minseok and Kyungsoo have a history together and are still good friends. Kris and Luhan aren’t going to like that.Part 2 of the Snow & Ice series.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Series: Snow & Ice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904596





	On The Ice

Placeholder for chapter 1 - coming soon!


End file.
